Juste comme ça
by Nyx-Death
Summary: -Son regard fou se perdait. Il sifflait sans entendre.- Harry est né, différent des autres sorciers. Plus puissant mais plus... fou ? L'était-il réellement ? -Harry n'est pas le Survivant.-
1. Chapitre I - Douce amertume

_**Une nouvelle idée qui m'est venue comme ça. Une histoire totalement différente des tomes originaux avec des persos remaniés et un Harry assez tordu. Cette fic sera sûrement écrite sur plusieurs chapitres courts ou longs, tout dépendra des évènements qui se dérouleront. Le deuxième est en pleine écriture.**_

_**Enfin, bonne lecture.**_

* * *

_**Faits importants :**_

_Les tomes ne seront pas respectés._

_Regulus est vivant._

Pour le reste, je vous préviendrai au fur et à mesure._**  
**_

* * *

_**Chapitre I : Douce amertume.**_

Des cris…

Non, des murmures.

Pourquoi les entendaient-ils comme des cris ? Pourquoi !

Ou peut-être est-ce les deux ?

Et puis pourquoi s'en préoccupé ?

Il voit tout noir.

Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça aussi ?

Pourquoi y'avait-il des sifflements ? Pourquoi ils chantaient ?

Pourquoi… Toujours pourquoi…

Il en avait assez !

Pourq… Non !

Ne veut-on pas le laisser tranquille ?!

Il n'avait rien fait !

Rien fait…

Il restait immobile.

Il ne savait même pas s'il respirait…

Pourtant il le faisait, sinon il serait enfin mort.

Etait-il mort ?

Pourquoi y avait-il des fleurs sur la pierre ?

Ça ne pousse pas là, normalement, n'est-ce pas ?

Il ne comprenait pas.

Pourq… Non ! Pas encore.

Il se recroqueville et se mord la langue pour ne plus se demander pourq… Il recommence ! Pourquoi « pourquoi » est-il si important ? Ne peut-on le laisser en paix avec ça !

_Par Salazar…_

Il avait entendu la belle femme le dire. Il ne savait pas ce que ça voulait dire. Et est-elle vraiment belle ? C'était quoi le contraire de « belle » ? Il ne sait plus.

Il entendit encore des sifflements. Mais où sont ces maudits serpents qui sifflent !

* * *

Bellatrix avait toujours été folle de ce qu'en disait le peuple. Mais elle ne se considérait pas comme tel. Elle avait juste une morale contraire à celle des autres. Mais même pour elle, voir cet enfant d'à peine six ans avoir un regard si fou, ce n'était pas morale.

Elle était descendue aux cachots sur ordre du Lord. Il avait entendu parler d'un enfant qui ne cesser de siffler des choses étranges. Elle pensait qu'il était intrigué. Elle ne savait pas. Qui pourrait savoir ce qui se passe dans la tête du Lord, alors elle ne faisait que penser. Elle l'admirait. Il représentait à lui seul tous les buts et toute la puissance que n'importe quel sorcier devrait chercher à être. Alors pour le monde qu'il leur avait promis. Pour la magie qui serait plus vivante qu'elle ne l'était aujourd'hui et plus libre. Comme aux époques reculées où chaque être vivait en écoutant a magie sans se soucier des conséquences. Elle voulait ce monde. Elle le désirait plus que tout. Alors elle le servait du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Non ! Elle le servait comme jamais elle ne pourrait le faire.

Et face à ce garçon qui regardait le vide avec un petit sourire crispé, se tenant les genoux et regardant partout sans trouver ce qu'il semblait cherché… Elle ne voulait que plus le futur que le Lord leur offrirait. Car ils savaient, tous qu'il tenait parole.

Le bruit des clés qui tournent dans la serrure rouillé retentirent mais n'attirèrent pas l'attention de l'enfant. Elle pénétra lentement l'obscurité et sentit soudainement la puissance du garçon l'agrippait alors qu'elle cherchait à l'étouffer. Voilà pourquoi la cellule était fermé par des sorts et des sceaux. Elle ne pouvait être ouverte que par la clé, pour empêcher la magie du garçon l'ouvrir. Ceux qui l'avaient ramené dans cette cellule avaient pensé à tout. La puissance de l'enfant devait être bloqué, ils n'avaient pas réussi à la neutraliser, alors l'enfermer et la barricader était la seule solution.

Bellatrix avait invoqué un bouclier avant d'entrer ce qui l'avait empêché de mourir décapité par la violence du pouvoir du gamin. Elle s'approcha de quelques pas avant de s'accroupir face à lui. Elle chercha son regard et attendit patiemment qu'il la remarque. Ce qu'il fit une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Alors doucement pour ne pas le brusquer, elle marcha à quatre pattes vers lui. Elle savait que sa magnifique robe verte sombre serait salie mais en un sort elle pouvait la remettre à neuf. Mais elle devait avant tout calmer et amadouer le garçon qui la regardait, une lueur étrange dans les yeux. Une lueur de folie, mais d'une sorte de compréhension. Lentement, Bellatrix remit une mèche de cheveux noire derrière son oreille et tendit la main pour effleurer la joue de l'enfant.

* * *

Que fait-elle ?

Qui est-elle !

Non. C'est la belle femme. Il l'avait déjà vu.

Ou peut-être pas…

Mais pourquoi l'a-t-il déjà vu, mais ne l'a pas vu ?!

Il sentit quelque chose de chaud coulait sur son visage.

Non. C'était ses doigts.

Pourquoi coulaient-ils, alors ?

Ses yeux brillaient.

C'était beau…

Est-ce que les siens aussi brillaient ?

Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas les voir ?

Il essaya de toucher son visage.

Mais…

Les sifflements recommencent !

Il toucha quelque chose….

Doux et arrondi…

Comment ça s'appelait déjà ?

Une joue ? Non. Un Nez ? Peut-être. Ou un menton…

Mais elle était belle !

-« Vous… belle… »

Encore les sifflements !

Ils étaient trop forts, elle ne l'entendrait pas…

-« Belle… »

* * *

Bellatrix le vit siffler quelque chose alors qu'il lui caressait la joue. Elle attendit patiemment ne voulant pas l'effrayer. Elle avait compris qu'il cherchait à lui parler, mais que voulait-il lui dire ? Elle écouta sa voix rauque et cassé. Il semblait ne pas avoir parlé depuis longtemps. Il ne fit que siffler pendant quelques minutes avant de prononcer quelque chose de compréhensible.

-« …elle… bel… belle… »

Elle lui sourit doucement en lui caressant du pouce la joue puis les cheveux.

-« Merci. »

Il fronça adorablement les sourcils même si ses yeux semblaient toujours aussi fous. Elle lui tendit l'autre main, attendant qu'il la prenne. Elle savait qu'il comprenait, mais à un niveau différent. Alors elle attendit patiemment.

-« Viens. »

* * *

Elle a une belle main.

Il prit ses doigts et les mordilla.

Pourquoi elle reste ?

Il mordit un peu plus fort…

Mais pas pour lui faire mal !

Il voulait savoir.

Elle ne bouge pas…

Elle sourit. Pour moi ?

Pourquoi ?

Elle est gentille…

Elle ne part pas. Elle ne ment pas.

Comme les autres…

Comme dit-on ?

Il l'amait… aimait bien ? Oui, peut-être.

* * *

Doucement, au ralentit, il se mit sur ses genoux. Il regardait toujours ses yeux. Bellatrix le vit se rapprocher en tenant sa main pour se lover dans ses bras en s'accrochant à son cou. Elle posa une main derrière sa tête, la deuxième le ramenant contre elle. Elle resta ainsi quelques minutes de plus alors que la magie de l'enfant les entourer et les réchauffer.

Bellatrix se leva et marcha à pas lent vers la sortie. Le garçon semblait lui faire confiance, elle n'allait pas la perdre maintenant. Elle récupéra les clés d'un geste souple sans lâcher l'enfant. Les rangeant délicatement dans l'une des poches de sa robe, elle se dirigea vers l'extérieur. Elle sentait qu'il avait fermé les yeux pour ne pas se faire brûler après tant de temps dans le noir.

Une fois de plus, elle sut qu'il était différent.

Bellatrix monta tranquillement les escaliers pour se rendre au deuxième étage. Etage réservé au Premier Cercle. Durant tout le trajet, elle ne croisa personne, jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive dans le corridor menant à ses appartements. Elle se retrouva face à Regulus et Lucius qui discutaient du dernier raid. Ils la regardèrent étrangement alors qu'un silence s'installer. Sans se soucier d'eux, elle continua sa lente marche. Elle vit Regulus ouvrir la bouche mais elle l'arrêta d'un regard noir.

Son cousin n'avait peur de rien sauf du Lord. Il était raisonnable et réfléchi. Il était un serviteur plus que dévoué au Lord et il l'admirait comme elle. Mais il craignait plus que tout de décevoir le Lord alors il faisait toujours tous ce qu'il pouvait être possible de faire pour le satisfaire. Peut-être était-ce de famille ? Mais ils aimaient tous deux grandement le Lord et ne pouvait ne serait qu'imaginer lui faire du tort, le trahir ou le décevoir. Non, ça jamais ! Ils se dévoueraient toujours corps et âmes pour lui.

Mais il y avait une autre chose que Regulus redoutait, comme tous d'ailleurs, bien que le Lord en était plus amusé. C'était la colère de Bellatrix. Parce qu'elle avait un don. Rare et particulier que le Lord apprécier. Elle pouvait sentir et torturer la magie d'un sorcier ou d'un être magique. Il l'avait vu à l'œuvre et n'en avait pas dormit de la nuit. Personne ne voudrait la mettre en colère en sachant cela.

Alors il se rétracta et la regarda entrer chez elle, un enfant dans les bras.

Bellatrix referma silencieusement la porte, alluma des bougies pour ne pas attaquer les yeux du garçon. Elle le porta jusqu'à sa salle de bain où elle s'agenouilla. Toujours très patiente. Tout se déroulait si lentement que cela semblait irréel. L'enfant décrocha ses bras mais la regardait toujours dans les yeux. Elle sourit. Elle lui caressa une fois de plus la joue et le dévêtit délicatement, ne le lâchant pas du regard. Une fois nu, elle le serra contre elle. Doucement, elle le porta dans la baignoire, attrapa le savon et le lava tendrement.

Jamais elle ne détourna le regard.

* * *

Douce. Tendre.

Pourquoi ?

Les sifflements reviennent.

Qui chante ?

Encore un pourquoi !

Il en a assez !

Ses yeux sont beaux.

Ils sont calme…

C'est chaud.

Ça fait du… bien ? C'est ça…

Du bien.

Il a… croit en elle ?

Elle ne ment pas…

Elle n'est pas eux. Elle est gentille.

Son nom ?

Non… prénom ? Oui, c'est ça.

Comment dire ?

-« T'appelles-tu ? »

C'est ça ? Peut-être.

Toujours les sifflements.

Elle ne l'entendra pas…

-« T'appelles ? »

* * *

Bellatrix sourit tendrement en le voyant siffler. Il était adorable… mais fou. Elle attendit qu'il réussisse une nouvelle fois à parler, qu'il ne siffle plus.

-« Appe…lles…-tu ? »

-« Bellatrix. »

Elle lui retira une mèche du visage et finit de le rincer. Lui prenant les mains, elle les embrassa.

-« Et toi ? »

Elle vit les yeux fous se troubler alors qu'il faisait la moue. Il attrapa son doigt et le mit sur ses lèvres.

-«Sais… plus… »

Elle le prit dans ses bras et embrassa le sommet de son crâne corbeau, plusieurs fois.

-« Essaye. »

* * *

Je m'appelle ?

Je ne sais pas…

Bellatrix…

C'est beau.

Et moi ?

Je…

* * *

Elle se recula légèrement et le sortit de la baignoire. Elle vit ses lèvres remuaient en sifflant. Encore. Il sembla contrarié et il fronça un peu les sourcils.

-« Ha…r…ry ? »

-« Harry. Tu as un beau prénom. »

Il lui sourit pour la première fois. Elle voyait qu'il était hésitant, qu'il avait du mal. Mais elle lui effleura la ligne de mâchoire. Le prenant dans ses bras une nouvelle fois, elle l'emmena dans sa chambre où elle l'habilla avec des vêtements que lui avaient apportés des elfes de maisons plutôt. Juste après, elle l'emmena dans le salon où se trouvaient les potions qui le soigneraient. Elle en porta une aux lèvres du garçon qui la but doucement. Pareil pour la deuxième.

Elle le mit sur ses genoux et il mit sa tête au creux de son cou. Elle chuchota à peine mais elle savait qu'il l'entendait.

-« Nous devons aller voir le Lord, Harry. »

Il resta silencieux tout en semblant perplexe.

-« Lo…rd… Vol…de…mort ? »

-« Oui, Harry. Comment le sais-tu ? »

Mais il ne lui répondit pas et fronça les sourcils en retroussant le nez.

_Il était vraiment mignon._

* * *

_Alors ?  
_

_Aime ? Aime pas ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?  
_

_Le prochain chapitre d'_Eden Severus Snape _est en attente de correction._**  
**


	2. Chapitre II - Douce étreinte

_**Je vous remercie pour vos reviews. Mais pour vous répondre, les relations entre Bella et Harry vont se développer. Pour ce qui est des évènements à venir, je ne vous le direz pas puisque je ne suis moi-même pas encore totalement décider.**_

_**Je suis tout de même ravie que cette histoire vous plaise.  
**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

_**Faits importants :**_

_Les tomes ne seront pas respectés._

_Regulus est vivant._

Pour le reste, je vous préviendrai au fur et à mesure._**  
**_

* * *

**_Chapitre II : Douce étreinte._**

C'était froid…

Il avait froid.

Elle était à côté de lui.

Mais il ne se sentait pas bien.

Il ne savait pas…

Il regarda autour de lui, mais ne trouva rien.

Rien.

Il n'y avait rien.

Pourquoi il ne voyait rien ?

C'était… Noir ? Blanc ?

Gris ?

C'était froid ?

Oui. Ca brûlait.

Il ne savait pas. Il étouffait ?

Il n'arrivait pas à respirer.

Il n'avait rien fait !

Rouge…

Yeux rouges…

C'est tout ce qu'il avait…vu ?

Ou imaginer ?

Les serpents sifflaient.

Mais… Ils ne disaient rien !

Ils chantaient…

Et faux ! Non ?

Ça chauffait !

Il n'avait plus mal !

Des étoiles ?

Non… Des lumières ?

Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Il revoyait !

Elle était encore là. Pas encore partie.

Et lui ? Qui… ?

Il fronça les sourcils.

Les serpents sifflaient cette fois.

Yeux rouges ?

Non. C'était pas un serpent…

Il était comme…. Elle ?

Pourquoi ?

* * *

Le Lord était un fou lui aussi. Ce que le peuple croyait. Comme toujours. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait, était de rétablir la magie et les traditions. Mais comme toujours, encore et toujours, les « gentils » le pensaient « méchant », pour une divergence d'opinions qu'il osait affirmer. Etait-ce de sa faute, à lui, s'ils étaient tous aussi stupides et dénuer d'opinions propres ? Il ne manquerait plus que l'on en accuse.

Peu de chose le surprenait venant des sorciers. Mais ce môme… Six ans. Fou. Fourchelangue. Puissant.

Il était accroupi à côté de Bellatrix qui s'était incliné devant lui. Dès leurs entrées, il ne la lâchait pas des yeux et tenait sa main. Un bref moment, il s'était tourné vers lui sans vraiment le voir, les sourcils froncés. Sa magie avait violemment réagi sans aucunes raisons alors que jusque-là, elle était calme et sereine. Elle avait heurté la sienne et essayait de le faire plier. Il s'était défendu, mais n'avait pas attaqué. Plutôt intrigué. Etrangement devant ce déploiement de force et de résistance, elle avait semblé satisfaite et s'en était retournée autour du gamin, protectrice. Le garçon avait semblé secouer durant l'échange, sifflant des propos sans queue ni tête même pour lui. Au retour de sa magie, il était redevenu calme, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Le Lord fronça les sourcils. S'il n'avait pas été lui, il aurait sûrement pris peur devant le peu d'émotions de l'enfant. Parce que même Lucius, sous son faux masque d'indifférence ne pouvait lui cacher ce qu'il pensait en surface ou ressentait. L'esprit face à lui était inhabituel, totalement hors contexte.

Ne parvenant pas à capter le regard du môme plus de quelques secondes, il se leva faisant signe à Bellatrix d'en faire de même. Le bras tendu par la hauteur soudaine de la jeune femme, le garçon ne bougeait pas. Il se courba un peu plus à l'approche lente du Lord, pour ne pas le brusquer, alors qu'il le regardait enfin.

* * *

Qui ?

Pas dangereux ?

Mais pourquoi ?

Comme elle.

C'est vrai.

Yeux rouges lui ressemblaient.

Elle sentait bon. Lui aussi.

Alors…

Il n'était pas comme _eux_ ?

Non ?

Oui ! Il était…gentil ?

Pas ça. Autre chose.

Il ne savait pas…

* * *

Le Lord tendit les mains vers l'enfant. Cet enfant qui n'était pas comme les autres. Comme ceux de son orphelinat. Comme ceux braillards. Comme celui de Lucius. Il était _différent_... Avec une patience qu'il ne pensait même pas avoir, il attendit un geste. Et il réagit. Etait-ce normal si peu de réactions d'un enfant ? Ou si lentes ? Non, mais pas pour lui. Le garçon captura son regard, se détacha de Bellatrix et lui prit les doigts… Pour les mordre ? Le Lord haussa un sourcil, curieux et amusé.

Il savait que le môme le tester. Il testait sa patiente et sa véracité. Il se méfiait et vérifiait qu'il n'avait rien à craindre. Même quand il mordit plus fort, presque jusqu'au sang, le Lord ne bougea pas se contenta de soutenir le regard enfantin qui se mit à pétiller. Ses yeux étaient beaux. Verts émeraude. Verts comme Slytherin… Mais fou.

Quand il vit le garçon s'accrochait à son bras, il le souleva et retourna sur son trône, l'enfant sur ses genoux qui ne le lâchait pas du regard avec une étrange joie innocente. Il ouvrit la bouche et se mit à siffler. En s'entendant, il sembla contrarié. Franchement amusé, le Lord caressa sa nuque en lui sifflant à son tour dans l'oreille.

-_Je t'entends._

L'enfant parut plus heureux que jamais.

* * *

Il comprend !

Mais pourquoi lui et pas elle ?

Il se mordilla le pouce tout en regardant les yeux puis les lèvres de son aîné.

C'est un serpent ?

Non.

Il ne l'est pas. Il n'y ressemble pas…

Il l'entend.

Mais les serpents sifflent très fort.

Il y arrive…

Fort.

Il… peut…

L'entendre.

Il ne doit pas crier…

Yeux rouges ?

Qui ?

Elle avait dit…

Lord Voldemort ?

Sûrement.

Non ? Si.

Il replia ses jambes contre lui et posa son doigt sur le front du Lord. Faire comme elle. Il coula ? Glissa ? Son doigt sous l'œil. Il brillait.

Comme elle.

Et lui ?

De son autre main, il fit pareil. Mais il ne voyait pas !

Il l'attrapait. Son doigt. Et la posait sur l'autre doigt ? Pourquoi ?

* * *

Le Lord n'était pas un enfant de cœur, mais il comprenait pourquoi Bellatrix l'une des plus terrifiantes mages sous ses ordres s'était visiblement prise d'affection pour ce môme. Il était juste adorable. Oui, lui Lord Voldemort pensait ça d'un gamin qui cherchait à comprendre à sa manière. Sa perception différente lui faisait sûrement voir des choses que lui ne voyait pas comme lui voyait.

-_Yeux… rouges ? Volde…mort ?_

Il fut surpris que le gamin semble le connaître mais continua de lui maintenir la nuque.

-_Oui, c'est moi. Et toi ? Qui es-tu, petit serpent ?_

_-Petit… serpent ? _

Il fronça les sourcils avant de sourire avec hésitation. Le Lord ne savait pas si c'était de la joie ou autre chose.

-_Harry… Tu... T… Tom ?!_

Le Lord ne put réprimer un sourire en coin. La magie du garçon avait sondé la sienne et communiqué avec le garçon.

-_Oui. Tom... _

Tom vit dans les yeux de l'enfant des questions défilaient les unes après les autres. Il prit sa main de la sienne et la posa entre eux.

-_Pourquoi tu… m'entends ?_

_-Nous sommes Fourchelangue, petit serpent. _

_-Parler aux… La langue des serpents ?_

_-Oui._

_-On est que tous les deux ?_

_-Oui._

Harry regarda doucement Bellatrix du coin de l'œil qui semblait attendrie devant la scène qui se jouait sous ses yeux. Ses yeux fous se reperdirent dans le vague alors qu'il agrippait les robes du Lord, comme perdu dans son monde. Celui-ci regarda Bellatrix qui s'inclina et partit.

* * *

Que tous les deux ?

Que tous les deux…

Petit serpent ?

Petit serpent…

Pourquoi ?

Il ne comprenait pas !

Il serra les dents. Ses mains aussi.

C'était… bizarre ? Oui.

Nouveau ? Aussi.

Ça faisait du bien ?

Il ne savait pas non plus !

Pourquoi il ne pouvait pas savoir ?!

Il voulait…

Peut-être que…

Tom… savait ?

Oui, il devait le savoir ?

Non. Oui. Peut-être.

Il plissa les yeux.

Ça brille ? C'est froid ? Ça glisse ? C'est doux ?

Ses doigts touchèrent les… écailles.

Un serpent !

Il siffle ? Il est content ? Oui.

Il était autour de lui et Tom ! Il les entourait ! Ils seraient toujours ensemble ?

Ensemble ?

Toujours…

* * *

Cela faisait près d'une heure que le garçon était pris dans ses réflexions. Nagini les avaient rejoint. Aussitôt sur ses jambes, les mains fines de l'enfant l'avaient effleuré. Elles suivaient la ligne d'écaille du dos du reptile qui sifflaient de plaisirs sous les attentions inconscientes du garçon. Le Lord vit ses yeux s'ouvrirent et regardaient tendrement le Cobra Royal avant de se tourner vers lui, les yeux complétement fous, mais déterminés, alors qu'il se mordillait la lèvre inférieure.

Et il ne sut pas pourquoi, ni ce qu'il lui prenait mais il lut dans le regard vert quelque chose d'indéfinissable qui lui arracha une promesse.

-_Je te le promets._

Et Harry sourit alors qu'il embrassait la tête de Nagini qui regardait l'échange d'un œil curieux.

* * *

_Vous en pensez... ?_


End file.
